Soul Scales
by DiamondFury99
Summary: An unexpected event caused Frisk to get magic. Now, 7 years later, it seems like it didn't come without it's disadvantages. (Formerly known as A Magic Life).
1. The Discovery

**AN: Hello people! I was thinking about something because, wouldn't it be boring if this profile only had Pokémon fanfictions? I think so, that's why this is an Undertale fanfiction. While I have not played the game myself I did see both Genocide and Pacifist playthroughs. This fic plays post-pacifist. Frisk is female and currently 14, but more things will be in this chapter. Also, beware of some slight OOC here and there.**

 **Key:**

 **'Signing'**

 **"Talking"**

 **' _Thoughts_ '**

 **DISCLAIMER: I sadly, don't own Undertale. You'll need Toby Fox for that.**

* * *

It was 7 years since the monsters were freed. But they tend to still use the Underground as their homes, since there was not yet a village right for the monsters. Everyone was happy. Flowey became more peaceful, like a talking houseplant for the Dreemurr family. Frisk had been taken in by Toriel since she was an orphan on the surface. Toriel and Asgore became -with the help of Frisk- a family again. Alphys and Undyne became a couple, Papyrus could now make better spaghetti and had a cooking show based around different kinds of it. and Sans was still his old self. Frisk was currently in her room, practicing her magic.

You see, when Frisk freed the monsters, she went to Alphys' lab. She was searching for something to help her with when she noticed a machine. Out of curiosity she touched it, and a bright light filled the area. When it dimmed Frisk felt a bit off. Noone noticed it and she went home, where she accidently walked into a desk trying to find the lamp. She felt pain course through her and swept her hand around. When she opened her eyes they widened when she saw said lamp turned on being held up in the air by a red glow, slowly she looked at her hand to see a same red glow on them. Startled, she pulled her hand to fast back, and the lamp hit her in her stomach. She set it back and that's when she began practicing.

Because she practised on her own with no teacher, she did not learn much. However, she did learn how to get that red glow on her hands and the colored flaming eye trick Sans used. She was thinking of showing it to her friends tomorrow at their weekly Anime day. Yes, that was what she was going to do.

' _But first, let's try levitating again._ '

 _[Saturday, 23 May 208x] Alphys' Lab, Anime Day._

It was finally time. She looked through the window to find to see her friends waiting. She knocked on the door and Undyne opened it.

"Come inside punk!" Frisk went inside. They were just about to begin the voting for the anime when she spoke up.

"Hey guys, can I tell you something? It is kind of a secret when I found out about it."

"What is it my child?" Toriel asked.

"Well, 7 years ago I walked into Alphys' lab to ask her if I could help her with something, when I came across this machine. I, out of curiousity touched it and it filled my vision with a bright light. When I got my vision back I felt a bit weird, apparently when I came home I found out I could now use magic." They all looked quite shocked and confused, so Frisk thought of something.

"I did practise it on my own for 7 years, so maybe I can show you guys what I teached myself?" She said, Alphys spoke up.

"W-well m-maybe you c-could so I-I could s-see what k-kind of r-reaction it has o-on you." She was met with an agree.

"Well, just watch." She got her soul out and held it in her left hand, she then closed her eyes while making a peace sign with her right hand, she then concentrated. Everyone could see the red glow on her left hand underneath her soul, while a red mist appeared in her right eye lid. She then stuck out her tongue and opened her right eye.

"Kiddo, you learned this all by yourself?" Sans said looking at the red glow in eye and hand, not noticing the smirk she had. Everyone had shocked looks on their face. She motioned for Sans to come closer. When he did she had a noticable smirk.

"WHAT'S WITH THAT SMIRK HUMAN?" Papyrus asked also coming closer. Everyone was then blinded by a bright light. When it died down, they were more shocked than ever. Before them stood not Frisk, but another Papyrus. Right eye glowing red.

"Nyeheheheh! I The Great Papyrus! Am now the shapeshifting king!" 'Papyrus' said. The real Papyrus inspected 'Papyrus'.

"HUMAN! I SEE YOU HAVE A NEW POWER! YOU LOOK QUITE LIKE ME, BUT DO YOU HAVE THE SAME SKILLS AS I, REAL GREAT PAPYRUS DO?" Papyrus asked.

"Nyeheheh! Indeed! Even better! Shall we compare in spaghetti?" 'Papyrus' challenged. Papyrus agreed and they left the still baffled group.

"Well, we are going to need some teachers now that Frisk has magic." Asgore said calmly, getting another round of agreements.

"Let's wait till they are done." Toriel said, hearing what sounded like a war in the kitchen.

* * *

 **AN: And that's the first chapter, bit on the short side, it's past my bedtime. As you can see, Frisk now has magic and shapeshifting. I have tried to not make this as OP immidiately. You can see that because Frisk had needed 7 years to just use 2 techniques and shapeshifting. And shapeshifting is only limited to people within radius while she knows them and they know her. I want to discuss something with you guys that is currently unnecessary, but did you guys notice that Sans is the one that 'Judges' you on your LV in the Judgement hall, and that if you have a too high LV he fights you, and at a specific attack his eye flashes from blue to yellow to blue. We know that Papyrus has orange, so at some point he must had the Orange soul, but Sans had that yellow, maybe he got the yellow soul? Tell me what you think.**


	2. Finding A Theme

**DiamondFury99: Hello people, I couldn't wait to upload another chapter so I made one. I also wanted to answer 17nicholasc that Frisk can only transform into monsters she is close with and in range, since humans are made out of magic, this can sometimes be a bit of trouble when there are more then 1 monster in range she is close with. This leads to the magic randomly chosing one. Also, about the changing body parts, there is a lot of things to learn in the future.**

 **DISCLAIMER (Do I have to do this every chapter?): I DO NOT OWN UNDERTALE, TOBY FOX DOES.**

* * *

A day had passed since the monsters found out about Frisk's magic. They helped her with stablizing it, since she had no experience with magic, even in the seven years she trained them. So she could get exhausted from using magic. Also, since her magic was unstable, she had been told to not use her shapeshifting magic since after a few minutes she gets too exhausted and collapses out cold. Alphys, still being the Royal Sciencetist, was estatic about Frisk having magic. She did some experiments with Frisk. Ofcourse with her permission, and found out Frisk could use magic in battle as well. So that's where we are now. Sans offered to help Frisk with her magic in battle. While the rest watched from a distance. As they began, Megalovania begun playing.

"C'mon kiddo, let's see how you perform magic in battle." Sans said. **(Please, before saying anything about the accents wrong or something, remember, I do not have experience with them.)** Sans threw a few bones at Frisk which she dodged. She then closed her eyes and started concentrating. The rest saw something white appear infront of Frisk. Everyone's eyes widen at the sight. A human who has no experience in battling with magic had just succeeded in conjuring a _white_ attack on her first try! The shape changed into something that was very familiar to Sans. A single bone was floating infront of Frisk. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped at what she had made. She then forgot to ask one thing.

"Hey Sans! How can I fire this attack?" Sans chuckled.

"That's easy, just will it to fly at me." Frisk followed his advice, and slowly but surely, the bone began to gain speed towards Sans. Which he blocked with his own conjured bone. He then proceeded in teaching Frisk the next part.

"Alright kiddo. Now conjure another white attack, and try to picture it in your mind. Then, think about wrapping it in a thick blanket of energy." Frisk did as told. She created another white attack, but this one was different than the first one and took a lot more energy out of frisk. What she had made shocked everyone again, since it was a copy of Asgore's trident. She then thought of the blanket of energy, making the others more amazed since it was not covered in red magic, but green as well. When Frisk opened her eyes she saw it too. Letting out another gasp, she thought of something. Slowly she willed the trident to move to her hand. It did so and she gripped it. It felt just like a solid object. She also thought of a trick Asgore showed her while she was fighting them. Slowly, she tilted her head down so her eyes were behind her bangs. Then, Sans could see a pattern in her right eye. It looked like it glowed blue 2 times and one orange. Then in her right eye appeared green and left red. The rest saw this too, which resulted in Asgore sweating nervously while Toriel gave him a death glare. Frisk then decided to move. Her trident glowed blue and she stabbed it at Sans. Who stood in place. When she had it orange he moved. But then it returned to it's red-green state and she threw it at him. He moved just out of the way and looked back at Frisk. Who looked extremely exhausted. She then asked him another question.

"Sans, do you think I could get my own theme too?" Sans was caught off-guard.

"Welp, ya see kiddo, I can't really explain that. It is possible that you can. But the way of how is unknown to me. To some of us, it came as we were serious about something. To others, they got them from their dreams. But for humans, I don't really know." Frisk just gave a nod. Signalling she understood. Then, she turned towards the others.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna take a nap. That left me quite exhausted." She then left leaving behind a shellshocked audience, Toriel giving Asgore a ranting, and just the lazy Sans who was already taking a nap. While she walked back she thought of a song she heard. When repeating it a few times, she was suprised when suddenly, she could hear a faint sound of that song being played. She thought harder of the song and she heard it louder. When she realised. She had just gotten a own theme. Even though it was already used by someone, she still could use it. Maybe, she had a special band with the person who actually used this song? She would ask her mom Toriel later to ask her for the person. She came home and got changed, went into bed and instantly fell asleep. The song still faint in her head. And a smile on her face.

* * *

 **Another chapter complete. For now, I will be focusing on the next chapter of _Arc Of Legends: Kanto_. So stay tuned!**


	3. Encountering New Things Part 1

**DiamondFury99: Finally back with another chapter. I am changing my writing style for this chapter, so tell me if you prefer this style or my other one. You know, I've first had thoughts about Frisk only having one theme, but that won't work for what I have planned. You get to know the first theme I've chosen in part 2 (Yes this is a two-parter). Nothing left to say, I'm afraid. Except for the disclaimer.**

 **(Edit: Thanks for 'IGotBoredAndChangedMyName' for pointing out that the x in 208x is a 1. So to avoid confusion: in this story, when frisk went through the underground, the year was 2011. Now, this story takes place in 2018).**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN UNDERTALE. IT IS OWNED BY TOBY FOX.**

* * *

 _Frisk was in Waterfall._

 _However, no monster was to be found as she walked around._

 _She looked down and saw there was no dust. She let out a sigh, glad that this wasn't a nightmare about a genocide run._

 _However,_

 _Frisk looked up in alarm. No dust, no other monsters, if this wasn't a genocide nightmare, what was it?_

 _Suddenly, she saw a grey door she had not seen before in a wall._

 _Carefully, she walked towards it and opened it slowly. It was a black room, not one single soul to find._

 _She hesitantly walked into the room. Looking around and sees nothing but the grey walls, floor and ceiling._

 _She quickly turned around when she heard a slam, and saw that the door was gone._

 _Suddenly a black and white figure came into her sight. It appeared to be a tall, slender and a bit deformed skeleton and a black coat. With an upwards crack running from it's right eye socket and a downwards crack from it's left._

 _The skeleton looked like it was speaking. However, Frisk could not understand it.  
_

 _It appeared to have noticed Frisk's confusion and frowned, hand rising towards it's chin and it took on a thinking pose._

 _Then, it seemed to have an idea. It summoned her SOUL, and cupped it in one of it's hands._

 _It then took something from it's coat, and that 'something' was a syringe filled with some kind of grey liquid._

 _Then, in one fluid motion, the tip pierced her soul and-_

* * *

-and then Frisk woke up. She quickly shot in a sitting position in her bed, cold sweat on her forehead and breathing heavily. It took a while but her breathing finally fell back into a normal pace. She looked at the alarm clock sitting in her room.

 _7:48 A.M_

She yawned and went to the bathroom to clean herself.

* * *

When Frisk was done, she went to the training fields where the others were waiting, Napstablook was with them this time because they recently learned that he could remix the themes of monsters, so when they proposed the idea to him he agreed.

"hey kiddo, ready to see if you can get your own theme?" Sans asked.

"Yep, let's get started."

"alright, if ya say so kiddo, 'dyne will be your partner this time"

"NGAAH! Let's go Frisk! ABSOLUTELY NO MERCY!"

"'Absolutely no mercy'?" came a motherly voice, but with a flat tone with an cold edge, thanks Toriel.

"Maybe some mercy..." Undyne sheepishly scratched the back of her head, flinching because of her sharp nails.

"Well it doesn't matter, because, I AM NOT HOLDING BACK!" With that, 8 spears came flying towards Frisk, who was unprepared and got hit. However, it seemed like Undyne took the 'NOT HOLDING BACK' part too seriously. Everyone could see it at that moment and were shocked.

 **Frisk - ATK 4 DEF 2  
** **HP 0.1/20  
*Barely clinging to life.**

Just as they started to run towards Frisk, the most unsuspected happened.

A Gaster Blaster appeared, and Frisk seemed to stand up with ease. However, they could see something was not right because one eye was chocolate brown, but the other one was red, with a static smoke coming of off it.

Suddenly they could see something changing.

 **Frisk - ATK 8 DEF 10  
HP 80/80  
*Get ready, because she is not going to give up.**

And her body flashed with a red light.

* * *

 **DiamondFury99: Part 1 of 2 done. I am planning to make this a crossover when part 2 is out. I have to figure some other stuff out first, and who knows, maybe you guys can guess the name of what this is going to be crossed with. (Hint: it's an Anime that has been going on for a long time.) for now, enjoy this cliffhanger and leave a review with what anime you think this is going to be a crossover with.**


	4. Encountering New Things Part 2

**DiamondFury99: Hello! And welcome back readers to part 2 of Encountering New Things. As mentioned in the previous part the first theme Frisk will get is in this chapter. I found this theme by looking into different OST's of games, anime's etc, when I found some kind of game called "MonMusu Quest". Now, ignoring the more... higher rated content, I thought some of the OST's could fit with Frisk. So I've looked around and found a nice theme Frisk could use as a 'Serious' theme. There are some more themes I will use from MonMusu Quest that I think will fit Frisk. The crossover will be added DIRECTLY before the next chapter is out.**

 **I also updated the summary changed the title of this fic.**

 **For now, enjoy this chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: SEE PART 1. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MonMusu Quest THEMES!  
**

* * *

When the flash was gone, it took everyone a few seconds to regain their bearings (Which included a funny scene of Asgore falling on top of Sans). When they saw Frisk however, they were gaping in shock. No one noticed a soft melody in the air which sounded like the beginning of a battle sequence.

Frisk now had some sort of armor that looked like purple scales covering her body. Her helmet covered everything of her head except for a few strands of her hair and her eyes, her right eye glowing with red magic flames. Her eye color changed from chocolate brown to purple and her pupils became white with what looked like a star- and octagon shape overlapping each other.

The armor on her upper body had the same scales design, except her gauntlets had red glowing crystals imbedded in them and her shoulder pads had a design of a black dragon roaring into the opposite direction of her neck.

Her leggings had the same glowing crystal on the side of her hips, and her boots had black dragon markings on them.

Frisk conjured a red magic SWORD, took a stance and let out an uncharacteristic growl, which shook everyone out of their stupor. Undyne silently checked Frisk, no one noticing the melody stopping when she did, and everyone gasped at the information.

 **Frisk - ATK 25 DEF 40  
HP 80/80  
* This pacifist is prepared for battle.  
**

Just then, everyone heard it. A theme was becoming louder, and seemed like a peaceful melody consisting of a piano and an organ. But then the music picked up.

 **(Play: MonMusu Quest OST - Four Heavenly Knight Battle)**

Undyne had only a second to conjure a spear and block the onslaught of attacks Frisk threw at her.

Bones, arrows and more. Hell, Undyne could swear she was nearly impaled by three tridents...

Finally, Undyne saw an opening and took it. She sprinted towards Frisk, and conjured a dozen of spears, sending them towards Frisk. Frisk dodged and ran towards Undyne.

Frisk then did something completely unexpected.

Sticking her right hand out, her eye flared up and suddenly, a big squared shield appeared on her arm. The squared shield appeared to have a casing of normal iron, but it was darker and more shinier. The inner part of the shield however, was rather odd, it also had the 'purple scales' design, but had the same black roaring dragon ingraved in the middle. And 3 red glowing crystals covered the shield in a Y formation.

When Frisk was close, she bashed the shield into Undyne.

When Undyne saw Frisk readying her sword to strike her, she was just about to rise her spear to block however...

...Frisk suddenly staggered back. Her armor, sword and shield disappeared, her eyes were back to chocolate brown and Frisk promptly fainted.

When the rest finally went to help Frisk, there was another flash.

* * *

 **DiamondFury99: Bit on the short side, however I have something planned for the next chapter when the crossover is introduced. Also, this was my first time on creating and detailing. I would like to know if I did a good job with it. That was all!**


	5. Undealt Problems

**DiamondFury99: Writing this with my phone atm...**

 **I'm sorry to say that this story will be on hiatus with an undecided end date. The reason is very simple, my computer recently crashed, so I lost all my progress for this story. Which includes the progress I've made on the next chapter, future idea's and everything I had planned for Frisk's adventure, even her magic. So until I can work everything out and get a new computer I will sadly not be able to update.**

 **You might be asking yourself why I cannot write this on my phone, this reason is also simple.**

 **...**

 **I don't have the patience to work with a phone that takes like an hour to finish a word. And the cracked glass is annoying.**

 **Note to self: Don't record things for fun in the tool shed. Baka no hammer handle...**

 **Anyways, once this problem is dealt with there will be no updates. I do hope you guys don't mind having some extra patience for this story.**

 **Thank you for your time!**


	6. Past Blast

_"I remember the times when I suddenly lost all emotion. All movements I made felt foreign, as if someone else controlled my body."_

 _"I knew I was diagnosed with a Multi Personality Disorder back when I was five, that was when I first met Chara in my mind."_

 _"She used to tell me all those stories from a place called the 'Underground'. With her monster friends."_

 _"The times when I did lose all of my emotions, that was NOT Chara."_

 _"Even when my body was controlled by a personality I could still think, but I also could hear the thoughts of the personality that controlled my body."_

 _"The things my new personality thought about were not normal."_

 _"'I must finds him', 'He will be mine', 'Noone can take him from me'. I still remember those lines, as the personality did think of them almost everytime it had control."_

 _"It was also the reason I fled to Mt. Ebott. Because of something SHE did."_

 _"I knew my personality was a female ever since I first talked to her, but let's just say that there were no good first impressions."_

 _"I remember the day I fled as if it was yesterday."_

 _"I always had a crush on a boy in school, SHE did too."_

 _"That day, I lost all control of my body. When I woke up I could only watch things unfold."_

 _"During the events, Chara and I were at a loss for what to do."_

 _"School was almost out when it happened."_

 _"SHE had been stalking him for almost the entire day, and when she saw a female classmate talking to him she just... snapped."_

 _"SHE had brought a kitchen knife to school, as if waiting for the chance to threaten someone... or worse."_

 _"So, a few minutes before school ended, SHE was slowly walking towards the scared classmate."_

 _"I saw HER raise the knife as if I was watching a movie."_

 _"Just when SHE was about to strike, a bag fell to the ground behind HER."_

 _"As SHE turned around, she froze as she saw him standing there, terrified."_

 _"I still remember the fear in his eyes as he ran away, to get one of the teachers."_

 _"In HER moment of heartbreak, I regained control of my body and ran towards Mt. Ebott, where I fell."_

 _"The first run was me being a pacifist. I didn't have it in me to hurt anyone."_

 _"Yan, as Chara and I tend to call her now, was not happy with that."_

 _"As her heart was broken, she fell into rage."_

 _"That rage was used to kill monsters."_

 _"That was my first Genocide route."_

 _"I still remember the differences of our souls. Mine might be bright red because of my Determination, but Yan's soul was as crimson as blood with cracks running through the middle."_

 _"Luckily, Chara and I defeated her before she was able to erase the timeline. I hit RESET."_

 _"As Chara and I kept her at bay throughout my journey, I still felt the chains getting weaker and weaker by the day."_

 _"Before that one fight with Undyne, the chains broke."_

 _"The one fighting Undyne when the armor appeared, that was Yan."_

 _"And wherever we are right now, I really hope she doesn't kill my friends."_

 _"Because otherwise..."_

.

.

.

.

"HELL MIGHT AS WELL BE HEAVEN ONCE I'M DONE WITH HER."


End file.
